


What's a Bomb to a Bombmaker

by reminiscence



Category: The Bombmaker - Stephen Leather
Genre: Canon, Exploration, Gen, Object, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Bombs have played big roles in Andrea Hayes' life.





	

It's her work, creating these weapons that can kill people and save people too and she only does it because she saves them all. It's her interest, when she forgets how lethal it can be in the wrong hands (because it's in _her_ hands and she'll never let them go without the leash in her hands) because it's so intricate and there's a shot of adrenaline always there when working…

It's her failure, when four innocent children die, and horror when the leash is taken away.

And her weapon when her family is behind her and there's nothing else to raise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, normal tamer task 3 - write a fic that is describing something: an object or a person or a place etc  
> Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 24 - drabble that is exactly 101 words


End file.
